mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia III Bugs
This page lists verified bugs and glitches found within the game Mafia III. :Note: This page is for verified bugs only. If you do not see a bug listed here, report it in the forum Bugs Report. Once it's verified, it will be added to this page by one of the site admins. Mission Related Bugs .45 in My Hand *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Cassandra. Ain't Nowhere Safer *After capturing Slim and returning to gameplay, several bugs may occur. They range from your vehicle not being able to move forward, to Slow-Mo Driving being unavailable. These can usually be corrected by reloading the last checkpoint. All for the Blessed *After killing The Ensanglante at the New Bordeaux Opera House, the mission will update to return to Anna, yet no timer is present and the game will allow you to spend as much time as you want doing other things. However the game does not save, no matter how much time passes. Even actions that should create a save, like depositing money or selling a crop through Herbalism. It will even let you start some missions, yet if you die, quit or reload, all progression after leaving the opera house will be lost. Compromised Corruption *After update 1.090.0, the New Bordeaux Opera House was added for the Sign of the Times DLC. This changed the dead drop located there so it now sits openly in the middle of the alleyway and there is no blackmail icon on any nearby wall. Herbalism *There is a bug that causes an error when naming a new hybrid strain. After choosing a name, the panel will read "ERROR" where the name should appear. When this happens, the name you selected for that strain will have replaced one of your saved strains. However, the only change should be its name, and all of its qualities, including the total sold, will remain intact under the new name. **Attempting to delete the "ERROR" strain may result in it deleting the saved strain that was renamed. A second attempt will usually delete the ERROR strain. **This bug may become persistent, where any attempt to create a new strain will result in this error. Deleting all of your custom strains should fix this issue. However, you may continue planting your current custom strains with no issues. *The district maps shown in the selling menu all show the wrong district. I.R.A. Don't Ask *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Burke. *Unlike other missions, your vehicle will not be present after you drop the cars off at Burke's. You can make it appear by entering and then exiting his office. *Letting the game auto-select a vehicle location will often choose one a considerable distance from your current location when one is often much closer. *As the player drives to a chosen location they may receive the message "Vehicle wrecked, choose another". Continuing to the location may reveal the vehicle intact with no damage and still able to be taken and turned in to Burke. *The above happens frequently during the second assignment to steal 3 red De'Leo Capulets from police impound. In this case however, the vehicles will not be present if the player continues to the original location. I Need a Favor *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Vito. New Bordeaux Racing *After starting a race your vehicle may be unable to move. This can be corrected by ending the race, exiting and reentering your vehicle, then starting the race again. *After update 1.090.0, passing through checkpoints in races may no longer play the sound or display your current time vs track record. Restarting the race may fix this, though not always. Sammy's Renovation *After purchasing Office Level 1, Lily Robinson will move upstairs to the office. If this happens before the fifth upgrade, Lincoln will be standing in the bar talking to the wall where Lily usually stands during Angry White Boys. *Despite completing this mission and fully rebuilding Sammy's Bar, the documentary footage of Father James pointing out where Sammy's used to be, stating that no one wanted to live there so they paved it over, will still play. Seems Simple Enough *A bug exists that shows this mission available in the menu when it's not needed. When chosen, there will be no semi-truck at the location to steal. To check if the mission is needed, hover your cursor over all rackets assigned to Vito and see if their earn is at its maximum. *There is a railroad overpass in Bayou Fantom that the trailer of the semi-truck will not fit beneath. This may result in the vehicle becoming stuck, leaving the player unable to proceed. Leaving the area and restarting the mission is the only known fix. Sign of the Times *Once Sign of the Times is loaded, the game will automatically start A Little Closure whenever the player attempts to enter Saint Jerome's Catholic Church to speak with Father James to do any of his other missions. *Once Sign of the Times is started, the game may automatically select one of its missions and make it active whenever the player drives close to one of its mission markers. Sitdowns *There is a bug that makes it impossible to assign a district at the Sitdown. After Lincoln and his underbosses each finish their dialogue, no option to assign the district will display. There is no known fix for this bug and restarting a new game is necessary. The Connection to Cuba *There is a Telephone in the back room of Pagani's Fine Motors that will show the "Talk" prompt when Lincoln is next to it. Attempting to do so will lock the player on the phone with no way of hanging up. Reloading the checkpoint is the only way to proceed. The Poor Sumbitch *The Judge may not leave the courthouse steps, making it impossible for the mission to proceed. This may be caused by a random NPC standing in front of the motorcade, blocking its path and preventing the trigger for the Judge enter his car. Reloading the checkpoint may correct this. If reloading the checkpoint does not work, you may use a sniper rifle to zoom in and kill the Judge on the courthouse steps. Using Slow-Mo Shooting can make this easier. The Privileged Die Slow *The objective to Destroy Southern Union supplies will remain open after the two marked locations have been completed. Achievement Related Bugs *There are several bugs related to achievements and trophies in the game on the XBox One, Playstation 4 and Steam platforms. Vehicle Related Bugs General Bugs *Upon exiting your vehicle, it may jump above or below the ground and may even damage them. Entering the vehicle usually corrects this. *Vehicles may spawn where one is currently parked or partially below ground, often causing them to explode and burn. *Your vehicle may not always spawn after completion of some missions. Reloading the last checkpoint may fix this. *The game may not spawn the vehicle you were currently driving. Instead it will spawn one that you had driven previously, even when considerable time has passed since the player last drove that vehicle. *Boats may spawn above the water and fall down, or below the water and fly up into the air. Berkley Stallion *This vehicle may exhibit extremely poor handling at high speeds when compared to other cars in the vehicle fleet. Minor accidents, often as simple as hitting a curb or small bump in the road, will cause the vehicle to become airborne and crash. Location Related Bugs Bayou Fantom *After update 1.090.0, a road in the western portion of Bayou Fantom no longer shows on the game map. Bellaire's Supermarket *After completing Blind Eyes of God by leaving New Bordeaux, when the player spawns here the radio in their vehicle will be playing while simultaneously making the sound effect of changing the stations. This can be corrected after entering your vehicle and toggling the radio on/off key. Laveau's Compound *NPCs in the northern end of the compound will often spawn standing in a campfire located there, causing them to burn to death. This typically happens if you spend extended periods of time in the area around the Grow House. Frisco Fields *A large green health icon can be seen in the air high above the Big Rick's Custom Auto here. Sammy's Bar *After completing the renovations, trying to exit through the western door of Sammy's will show a short load screen, then spawn the player still inside the building. This happens most often if you try right after reloading. Sinclair Parish *After Wiretapping the junction boxes in Sinclair Parish, the map will not highlight the brighter green color as the main New Bordeaux map does. Map Related Bugs *Dark lines may appear on the map in Downtown, the French Ward and Sinclair Parish which correspond to the location of the train tracks through those districts. *The mini-map may become excessively blurry. Reloading or restarting the game will often fix this. *Sections of the map which have been previously wiretapped may show as not being done. Reloading or restarting the game will often fix this. *The green health icons for Adrenaline Shots will show on the mini-map in locations inaccessible to the player. This typically happens in locations visited in previous missions, such as Baron Saturday's Fun Park and the C.I.A. Safehouse, that are locked off to the player once the mission is complete. Item Related Bugs *Viewing the Party Animal outfit in the wardrobe states you need to complete the Bounty Hunting missions to unlock, however it actually unlocks after completing There Are No Dominos. *While wearing the Party Animal outfit, no shadow will appear on the ground for Lincoln's legs. *The collectibles menu will list the Communist Propaganda poster progression as 100% once all eight in the series are collected, regardless of how many posters are left on the map. *World objects such as crates and tables may fail to spawn, leaving items placed on top of them seemingly floating mid-air. *Missions which involve the removal of Lincoln's equipment and weapons, such as Real Nice Time or Ain't Nowhere Safer, will fail to return the players Adrenaline Shots when their other gear is returned at the completion of the mission. However, all explosives and equipment will be replenished to their full capacity regardless of what was in their inventory beforehand. *Several TL-49 Fuses wont show on the map until Lincoln is right next to them, even if the area has been wiretapped. NPC Related Bugs *NPCs walking around New Bordeaux may inexplicably dive in front of the players vehicle for no apparent reason, often resulting in their deaths. *NPCs may suddenly jump from their vehicles and quickly run away, as if the were somehow panicked. *NPCs may often spawn dead on the ground, letting out a scream of pain as they do. *When an NPC drops an item they are holding, the item will often remain floating in the air. *Charles Laveau, John Donovan and Father James may be found in two places simultaneously while their respective DLC missions are active. *Allied NPCs from close by rackets will often run to Lincoln's aid and join in combat with him. This often has unwelcome side effects, like eliminating stealthier options or gaining unwanted police involvement. *The above may also occur when Lincoln is outside of combat and near an enemy NPC, such as when the player is tailing an enemy. Other Bugs *After a mission scripted time change, the game may not always go back to its standard day/night cycle. *The game contains several typos in subtitles and other in-game text. *The game is plagued with graphics related bugs, such as often appearing too bright or dark, poor frame rates, excessive amounts of blur and haze and other graphics related issues. These may come and go and seem worse in some locations or missions than others. This is due to the games programming and there is no known fix for these problems. Category:Mafia III Category:Gameplay